


Nightmares of Your Death

by MultipleLevels



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: First Ao3 Story, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki has been having nightmares and always comes to Daichi for help afterwards. This time, they're a little too real for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi slept soundly in his bed, only waking up slightly when Hibiki crawled into his bed, making it creak softly.   
"Another night terror?" He asks, seeing his friend's eyes rimmed with red.  
Hibiki let out a croak as to say yes, grabbing onto Daichi's hand. His palm was clammy and clamped to Daichi's, like it was his life line. Hibiki's been having nightmares recently, ranging from small fears to full-scale events that seem all too real for him. He'd wake up a sweaty, teary mess from the worst of them, clambering into Daichi's bed for some sort of refuge. Daichi'd let him hold his hand for as long as he needed, whether that be for 20 minutes or until the sun rose.   
Daichi was starting to dose off when he felt Hibiki latch onto his body, wrapping his arms around him. Daichi waited for a moment, feeling his friend's body trembling. He faced Hibiki, seeing tears slipping down the boy's face. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear.  
Alarmed, Daichi hugged Hibiki's face to his chest, running his hand down his back. Hibiki let out a mangled sob, pressing more into Daichi. He just shushed him, mumbling gentle and reassuring words to him.  
"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, you're here, we're here. Everything's alright Hibiki." He cooed soothingly, rubbing Hibiki's back softly.  
When Hibiki's cries had hushed down to gentle hiccups, Daichi looked him in the eyes, sky-colored pools outlined with puffy red.  
"Hibiki, can you tell me what happened? If it hurts too much you don't have to, but I want to help you." The faintest of reassuring smiles crossed Daichi's face.  
Hibiki looked away for a second, sniffling, "I had a dream, no a nightmare, where you had died. It was terrifying. I had dreamt that horrible things had come to eat your dead body and me next..." Hibiki shuffled his eyes downward, a few more tears falling. Daichi, ever concerned, ran his hand through Hibiki's dark hair.  
"It's okay. I'm still alive, right here beside you." He smiled at Hibiki, like sunshine during a rainstorm.  
Hibiki just nodded, going back to hugging Daichi, just with less grip this time.  
Daichi had always made Hibiki happy, like the sun shining on a summer's day. He was the light in his life. And hell if he knew what feeling he felt when his friend smiled, like his stomach had grown butterflies and they wanted to escape. His dreams were all too real, he needed to see that Daichi was here. His heart was pumping so fast and could feel it in his throat, he was afraid he's throw it up.  
Daichi had always liked Hibiki, maybe even a little bit more than that. So when the nightmares started, he spearheaded his love for Hibiki against them. He wasn't sure is Hibiki knew how to love, he was always so by the books. Daichi had always wanted to show his affection, but it was taken as a friendly gesture by Hibiki. That's when he decided to love his friend as a friend, until the day came when they'd be more.  
The room had become quiet, with only the calm and steady breaths of the two boys breaking the silence. Hibiki heard the soft beat of Daichi's heart and the warmth of his body, wrapping around him like a blanket. It soothed him, knowing he was alive and save.


	2. Alternate Ending

Hibiki had woken up in a fuss, his hair matted with tears.  
"Dammit.." He mangledly said, rushing to the bathroom, before throwing up into the toilet. He hasn't been well since Daichi died, and these dreams aren't doing him any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first public fanfiction! I'm very excited to be finally writing like this, so expect the best (or worse) out of me!


End file.
